My Little Foodon Chef
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: A Free-verse Poem about Derek's life as a Foodon Chef, to being Queen Chrysalis's Royal Chef, to training harems to being Foodon Chefs.


**Disc:** **I do not own My Little Pony or Fighting Foodon. This poem is made for fun and not for profit.  
**

 **Note:** **Good morning Readers. I shall post a poem about MLP and Fighting Foodon, but will be done in First Person Perspective. It's free-versed and narrative, and I hope you like it. Mainly it takes place right after the main series.**

* * *

I am a Chef.  
I am a Foodon Chef.  
Cooking got my Attention,  
along with Foodon Battles.

I am a Young Prince.  
I am Dish Dragon's Prince.  
A Dish Dragon who's Chef,  
long in the ancient ages.

I use a Motorcycle,  
I have no Kitchen,  
so I use Fast Foods,  
to make me Foodon.

I am the Hardest prey,  
of the Order of Vegans,  
who doesn't like my style,  
miserably fails against me.

I am the Adeptive Jack,  
the Jack-of-all-trades,  
in cooking best things,  
as well as grilling food.  
I'll try other recipes,  
after mastering grilling.

My anti-social path ends,  
when I was followed.  
Six alien strangers on pursuit,  
seeing me without friends.  
I am better much off,  
with no real-life friendlies.

My anti-social path gets sabotaged,  
by being held captive.  
They wanted me to make friends,  
but I just ignored them.  
Celestia knows and assists making sure,  
but I continue to be rebellious.

My anti-social path destroyed,  
when Sun know my hardships.  
Moon has seen my terrible Dreams,  
Twilight gets a big bashing,  
for preventing & refusing help to Me,  
and punished by being brought back.

My anti-social path is no more,  
once I made at least one friend.  
One who's a Changeling Captain,  
Others who are not Ponies or Humans.  
Another who is Queen Chrysalis,  
Others who are Dragons and Griffons.

My anti-social path is killed,  
by a single ounce of Dark Friendship.  
Queen Chrysalis is very attractive,  
along with Dragons and Griffons.  
I don't care if she is seen as Monsters,  
my loyalty is sold to the Queen.

My carreer as Foodon Chef continues,  
while meeting other Changelings.  
They admire my skills in Grilling,  
and my grill star foodons.

My carreer as Foodon Chef extends,  
while meeting other Dragons.  
They eat gemstones and meat.  
And I learn to cook the right stuff.

I pursue my Carreer as Foodon Chef,  
while meeting other Griffons.  
Also meat-eaters, but fish-eaters,  
loving my Bar-be-cue Fish foods.

I endure my Carreer as Foodon Chef,  
while meeting non-Equestrians.  
I learned, it's not about just meat,  
as I cooked bread, rice, and fruit.

I progress my Carreer as Foodon Chef,  
facing different formals and foes.  
My old arch nemesis Chase,  
My grilling tong clashes with his frying ladle.

I maintain my Carreer as Foodon Chef,  
learning to cook Relations.  
I am shipped with the Changeling Queen,  
who I find attracting my heart.

The war against Harmony starts.  
Twilight Sparkle seeks fierce revenge.  
She fights with her own magic,  
destroying foodons & chefs.  
We now fight with best foodons,  
against the vengeful sorceress pony.

The battle against Harmony continues.  
Twilight is mind-controlling her friends,  
to force them to fight and kill all.  
One by one each Element is defeated,  
One by one teleported from Earth.  
One by one until Twilight is the last.

The finale against Harmony's leader,  
Twilight overpowers with Magic,  
attacking and killing off Foodons.  
I faced her on my own,  
defeating her different Forms,  
until her ultimate bested by my ultimate.

The bloodshed against Harmony ends,  
they get banished from Equestria forever.  
They made new replacements of Harmony,  
those from the past first generaiton.  
They see first generations of Harmony nicer,  
than the fourth generations who betrayed all.

The peace with Equestria,  
Foodon battles Spread.  
The culture with Equestria,  
More Foodon chefs.  
The true good ending,  
yet evil returns.

In relationships with Chrysalis,  
who shared the strong love.  
In accordance with Chrysalis,  
who wants me as her Royal Chef.

I love my close magical bonds,  
with the Queen of the Changelings.  
I love my magical link kept safe,  
from those who Distrupt true Harmony.

But rivals won't stay away.  
The finale must be met,  
where Rivals square off one more time.  
Chase the Might returns,  
a japanese foodon chef of justice,  
specialized with Japanese cooking.  
My ultimate grill cheese ravioli,  
Heavy Cheese Ravioleer.  
Chase's ultimate fried specialty,  
Super Spice Ricer.  
In the fierce end of Rivalries,  
Chase admits defeat at last.

Vicious nemesis does stay alive,  
such as the Order of the Vegan,  
also the villainous Glutton Empire,  
along with the rebellious Rogues.  
My shipping becomes a triangle,  
my triangle becomes a square,  
my square becomes a hexagon,  
my hexagon becomes a big harem.  
A Harem led by Queen Chrysalis,  
co-led by my own Chef Body.  
In return for the enlistings,  
I train them into Foodon chefs.

The best era I have achieved.  
No longer I'm anti-socialable.  
I have learned valuables of friendship,  
thanks to Changelings and others.


End file.
